On the Internet, content sharing platforms or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content such as media items. Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume the media items (e.g., watch digital videos, listen to digital music).
The media items in the content sharing platforms can be organized into playlists. Playlists are a group of media items that a user may consume in a single session or in a particular order. In some cases, the media items in a playlist may be related, such as if they share a similar subject matter or theme. In other cases, the media items in the playlist may not necessarily be related, or the relation may not be obvious. In convention content sharing platforms, however, there is no easy way to provide a user with the context for a given video. As such, users may not understand why certain media items are grouped together in a playlist or why they are being shown the media items in a certain order. This can result in a diminution of the user experience. In addition, a playlist curator (i.e., an individual or organization that complied and manages the playlist, but did not necessarily create the content in the individual media items) has no way to monetize the curated compilation. Without this monetary incentive, there may be fewer playlists available for users to enjoy.